


Призрак Рождества

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 20:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1401451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Селина думает, что он похож на маленького одинокого котёнка, совсем как она когда-то, только его одиночество намного страшнее, потому что те, кого он любит — живы, но совсем не помнят о нём.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Призрак Рождества

**Author's Note:**

  * For [timmy_failure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timmy_failure/gifts).



Спящему мальчику лет двенадцать от силы. Он кутается в отцовский плащ и сжимается в крохотный комочек, будто одинокий котёнок, и удивительно хорошо умещается в широком кожаном кресле. В его позе столько одиночества, что Селине становится немного не по себе: она-то влезла в дом, чтобы его ограбить, потому что была уверена, что чета Дрейков празднует Рождество на Ибице. Видимо, сына они с собой не взяли.  
Селине неловко уносить что-то из дома, в котором столько одиночества. Вдруг она украдёт что-то и от этого заразится и сама? Вдруг, оторвав кусок пустоты, которой полон особняк, она порежется о её ошмётки и станет такой же?  
Она долго просто стоит, щурясь в темноте и глядя на мальчика, и думает: «Бедный ребёнок, разве он это заслужил?», а так же: «Может, я смогу ему как-то помочь?», и в итоге решает разбавить темноту и пустоту дома Дрейков, чтобы мальчику было не так одиноко. Она уходит, чтобы вернутся, и оставляет на столе тёплый шерстяной плед, который не украла даже — купила себе всего-то пару часов назад, и записку: «Против одиночества, от бродяги».

Через год Селине становится интересно: изменилось ли что-то в доме Дрейков? Она тихо передвигается по крыше, пытаясь найти спящего мальчика, заглядывает во все комнаты, распахивая окна, будто призрак Настоящего, и наконец находит.  
Мальчишка спит в своей комнате, на подаренном ей пледе, раскинув руки и ноги в стороны, даже не раздевшись. На столе лежит открытка, и Селина, не удержавшись, читает, что там написано:  
«Тимми! Нам придётся встретит Рождество в Лондоне. Не скучай, сынок! Целуем, мама и папа», и молча хмурится, недовольно поджимает губы. Она вдруг понимает, откуда в доме эти чёрные дыры, и понимает, что главный их источник крепко спит в рождественскую ночь, зная, что утром его не ждут ни подарки, ни индейка с клюквенным соусом.  
Если она хочет победить эту пустоту раньше, чем она захватит весь город, ей придётся вылечить мальчика.  
Селина оставляет ему открытку и книжку (она заметила стопки книг на полу вокруг его кровати и даже споткнулась об одну из них), а потом решает проследить за мальчишкой, и занимается этим несколько дней, совсем позабыв об «основной» своей «работе».  
Она пытается узнать, что Тим Дрейк любит, с кем дружит и чем увлекается, но узнаёт только, что он очень добрй, но замкнутый, у него есть фотоаппарат и велосипед, и иногда он залезает на самый верх готэмского моста и подолгу сидит там, считая чаек.  
Селина думает, что он похож на маленького одинокого котёнка, совсем как она когда-то, только его одиночество намного страшнее, потому что те, кого он любит — живы, но совсем не помнят о нём.  
Зато о нём помнит Селина.

Селина вычисляет, когда у Тима день рождения. Узнаёт, какие книги он любит. Приносит ему подарки по праздникам и просто так, просто потому что её сердце разбивается каждый раз, когда она вспоминает его, свернувшегося в клубочек, и ей хочется, чтобы он знал: он не один.

Она делает это до того момента, когда обнаруживает, что Тим оставляет ей стакан молока и овсяное печенье, причём не только на Рождество, но и всегда.  
А на Рождество над камином висит носок с вышивкой «Бродяга», и там Селина находит женские кожаные перчатки и открытку. В открытке нет ни слова, только подпись: «Хо Хо».  
Дом Дрейков вдруг становится не таким пустынным, как раньше, а чёрные дыры затягиваются.  
Но Селина не перестаёт приходить. Теперь и ей нужны эти безмолвные встречи не меньше, чем «мальчику в кресле».


End file.
